four_blocfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Bloc Wiki:Deleted Storage
RoCity '''was a massively multiplayer online game by Roblox Corporation involving a virtual world set in a big metropolis that contains real-life like things, as well as a range of online games and activities. Players used the same appearance packages similar to Roblox, and played in it while interacting with other users, socializing or roleplaying. After beta-testing, it was made available to the general public on December 25, 2009, and expanded into a large online community wherein it was most popular in New Zealand, Canada, Indonesia, Philippines and Spain. It contains over 1 million active users, and was the main symbol of the 2010s aesthetic along with L.E.D. While most features were membership-free, revenue was predominantly raised through paid memberships, which allowed players to access a range of additional features, such as accessing exclusive places, increase the amount of daily currency, get in several special events and be able to buy other premium items. It also gained money through donations that willing people give. The game was designed for players aged 11 to 30. However, due to the Second Great Depression in 2027 affecting Asia and North America, it became one of the most known victims of the event as it shut down on the economic downturn's peak, despite continuous success. The game employed more than 1,500 people, with it's head office in Roblox's headquarters in GT Tower, and there were other offices in Jakarta, Osaka and New York. History The game was originally thought of by three people under the usernames SethMikael, Kilimaker44 and PinkieHeartPrincess, who all worked for Roblox which turned very successful during the first half of 2009. They thought of the company developing a large roleplay game which could rival Second Life, which was heavily infested with controversy. While they initially thought it was impossible, several other fellow workers jumped on the idea, until the whole company decided to start making it to see if it would gain success. In 2027, the game shut down as part of the Second Great Depression and Roblox's cost cutting measures. This spawned anger, complaining that the company's most successful game was sacrificed instead of the others. This was one of the worst business decisions in the 2020s, with Roblox's profit and stock declining after. However, the corporation continues to sell RoCity line of merchandise in their retail stores located in Manila and other cities. Features Setting * The game is set in an open world, three dimensional city composed of six boroughs- Central, Westwood, Brookside, Northfield, Kings and Beach Island. According to some lore in-game, it is an independent country just south of the New York Bay. Main Player Features * '''Phone: The player starts with a flip-phone, though he/she can purchase newer and more modern models at the outlets of fictional companies (see fictional section) stores. * Avatar: The player's appearance is the same as Roblox players. Accessories, gears and clothing can be bought at the different and many retailers in the city, at a cheap price. * Currency: The in-game currencies are the TIX Dollar (operates like any regular currency in the world) and the fictional Mastercard credit card, that is mostly used by Premium Club members. * Jobs: There are many jobs the player can join to earn income, including pizza delivery, cashier, mechanic, doctor and others. Special Events * Special events are usually sponsored by real companies or promotion for movies. * Special Quests: '''There are player quests that could happen for an exclusive accessory or prize in return. Types include finding hidden things within the game or completing a task. * '''Travel: '''Using the three airports in the game, there are special places that can be travelled to, either exclusive or for anyone. These include Baguio, Philippines; San Francisco, United States; Java, Indonesia and Hong Kong. However, seasonally or annually, tourism agencies team up with the game to promote their destinations. These limited time places include Slovenia, Ireland, China and Australia. Fictional '''Characters * There are fictional, mentioned or interactive characters in game. These include Taylor Swift, Elon Musk, PewDiePie, Marzia, Elise Ecklund, Jackie K Cooper, Ariana Grande, Drake, Jaiden Animations, Lia Shelesh and MrBeast. Items and organisms Companies * There are a large amount of fictional companies headquartered and visible in the city, aside from mom and pop stores. This table shows all the companies mentioned or seen in the game. The developer confirmed in lore related articles that RoCity only contains companies headquartered. Other fictional things Design * The game was composed of an entire urban archipelago with it's shape adapted from New York City, Hempstead, Newark and a few other towns. The map game, despite it's enormous size, is highly detailed. This is mostly due to the help by a thousand volunteering players to design assets from skyscrapers to vehicles for the game, in 2011. The game was also open to suggestions by anyone. The game community's diversity is seen from the streets and districts, like Japanese-inspired neon streets and in-game events created by the Filipino and Indonesian community. * There are dozens of attractions in the game, on all of the boroughs. The places include the Empire State Building, Broadway Square, Gardens by the Bay, Burj Khalifa, Oriental Pearl Tower, New World Financial Center, Giraffe Hotel, Sears Tower, U.S Bank Tower, MahaNakhon, Opera House, Harbour Bridge, Eiffel Tower, Kanto Tower, Space Needle, Big Ben, Pop Museum, St. Basils Cathedral, Grand Central Terminal, MetLife Building, CCTV Building and Lotte World Tower. Plaza Bolivar, the game's main spawning area, is heavily inspired by South American architecture and was designed by the founders. It is also home to many nature places, some built in a sponsorship with the United Nations. These include Park of the Reserve, Coron Island, Chocolate Hills, Alpaca Reserve Park, Prospect Park, Battery Park, and Aloha Beach, one of the known beaches in the city. * The game is praised for it's modern innovative designs in each borough, as well as different aesthetics or technology the real world barely has, including checkered pastel diners, neon signs, modern homes, smart speakers, smart toilets, smart chairs, smart cars, thin screen electronics and more. Minigames * There are minigames that can be playable in arcades and phones. Community * The game's community is constantly rated among the kindest by pop culture-related media. They are welcoming to new players, helpful, and friendly. They also have spawned many underrated memes including Yee, Despacito Spider, Go Commit Die, Grumpy Cat, Doge, and Oof. * Holidays or celebrations in the community are said to be more grander than in real life. In the game, a Cake Day is the day a user made his/her account, and is largely celebrated more fun than birthdays. December is also more fun in game than in real life, with winter special events happening, mysterious gift boxes with new virtual accessories, and exchanging virtual gears or items. Christmas is known as Snow Day in RoCity, where users commonly relax in parks and build snowmans. New Years Eve is also more grandly celebrated than in real life, with an in-game fireworks show and even annual gatherings at landmarks in the city especially Broadway Square. Reception The game was immediately met with positive reviews, despite barely having any action and just being a roleplay or real-life simulation game. Users quickly rose from the first 1,000 in 2009 to over 1.9 million weekly active in 2025. The game was also praised for it's creativeness in making up companies and buildings, as well as making up technology that is barely planned to be made real at all, including smart speakers, smart watches, high tech tables, and 3d organ printers. A cultural anthropologist stated: "We think these things would ruin our world aesthetics but we're here, mass producing human-sized artificial intelligence, developing life longetivity for the rich, making useless foldable phones and potentially dangerous nervegears. "It's like Second Life without the weird ass online dating," an anonymous commentator said. Cultural Impact The game had a significant impact on it's time, with it becoming a main symbol of the 2010s. Aside from it's effect on gaming, it also help shape many people's idea of a dream city that is completely livable and enjoyable. Several schools in countries like Finland and New Zealand had actually been inspired by the in-game city's way of education, where rules aren't necessarily strict, there's not much big projects for students to get pressured on, and the environment is interactive and friendly. A reviewer had once said: ''"Right from our cramped apartments, monotonous homes and gritty towns, the game has showed us a model world where there's no rat race to distract us from socializing or doing enjoyable things like spending time with family, having ambitious homes, taking care of animals and nature, having parties, helping each other and other values." '' The game was rated at the top of the Game Community Index, for it's helpful and welcoming community as well as having a very loyal player base, with large amounts of activity everyday.